hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Trafalgar Law
"He's an insane man who sent the hearts of 100.000 Olonaen to HQ in order to become a Samurai!! He's a creep!!"-Kastiel Trafalgar Law, also known as the "Surgeon of Death", was an employee of DeFlamingo until he later renounced the Samurai. Appearance: Law is a slim man of a relatively tall height. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under his yellow eyes, and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has dark blue hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee by the northern-style fur hat that Law wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He is seen wearing a black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. Law also sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He also sports a pair of small earrings on each ear. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms; on his left hand, in particular, are the letters D''', '''E, A''', '''T, and '''H '''tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers. He also has a black cross on the back of his right hand. On his chest, he has a tribal-style heart tattoo with his Jolly Roger on it. He has simpler heart tattoos on his shoulders and his Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. After the Great Purge, he seems to have lost the fur rim of his hat and replaced it with a bill, turning it into something that vaguely resembles a baseball cap. He also now wears a yellow t-shirt similar in appearance to his old sweatshirt with a black jacket over the shirt. Law wears his new hat with a long black coat with his Jolly Roger along the hem and on the sleeve. He wears black boots as well. His goatee has also become somewhat scruffier. His right hand now also has the fingers tattooed. Personality: Law is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only times he is shown not smiling was when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed. After the Great Purge he's not smiling as much anymore but usually has a more cautious, observing expression on his face. Now he usually smiles when he's trying to provoke someone or is pleased that a plan went as planned. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other powerful Individuals that have been labelled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked Sennes how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Kastiel, the most wanted Marethari after Orothim, even smiling defiantly when doing so. However, he hates being ordered around, as evidenced of his frown and following reply when Enel told him and Lucci to stay back as he would hold off the attacking Marethari. He is, however, capable of knowing when he and his immediate allies are in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner. He appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others. This is seen when he replied to Jean Bart that his gratitude is also deserved by Lucci when the former slave offered his gratitude to Trafalgar. Law has displayed a more competitive side about him , along with Enel and Lucci, he got into a childish argument about who gets to take down the Marethari stationed just outside the Human Auction House when the three Supernovas came out to confront them. Although, this might be because he was a little angry at Enel for trying to order him around. Law also appears to have a sense of honour (or at least respect for those he sees as potential rivals in the future), which is seen when he appears at Maretha and claims he will help Lucci, because it would be too lame if his future enemy were to die. He was also appalled when he heard that Caesar subjected the kids on Punk Hazard to drugs. This is in stark contrast to what most people seemed to think about him, since Orothim claimed that Law was infamous for his cruelty, and Kastiel claimed he cut out the hearts of one hundred thousand Olonaen and sent them to the Lord Emperor in order to gain the position of Samurai. Law has displayed a cruel side, offering to strike Ariana Llehctim yet again after already vivisecting her body in half. He also suggested to leave the kids on Punk Hazard behind, as they were too much of a burden to deal with. Despite Law's terse and rather cruel demeanor towards others, he has shown to have some measure of compassion, such as how he decided to help find a cure for the children affected by Caesar's drugs on them even though he originally did not want to have anything to do with them. He also warned the strike force to be careful of Caesar's ability, and told those who did not have the ability to engage Gallifreyians to stay away. Law is also very blunt when responding to people. Such occasions include when Robin asked if Law was a friend of Lucci, to which he replied no, and even offered to make an excuse to make Robin feel better about him saving Lucci. He also has no qualms explaining to other people on how he accomplished nullifying their attacks with his abilities, and before that, even stated to Ariana that weaklings do not get the right to choose the manner in which they die. Abilities: Law is a fearsome Gallifreyian who, along with most of his troops, proved resistant to Rayleigh's burst of Haki that took out almost everyone in the Auction house. Even Donquixote Doflamingo commented to his subordinates at Punk Hazard about Law's potential, comparing it to Lucci's, which Doflamingo witnessed himself during the Great Purge. He is also apparently quite fearless, as he allowed several Marethari to get within close-range of him, despite being a long-range fighter. Trafalgar Law is shown to be a very crafty and opportunistic leader, even for a successful Samurai and a "Supernova"; despite being regarded as one of the most powerful Gallifreyians of his generation, Law was the only one of the group to voluntarily stayed out of the Great Purge for at least a couple months, rather than immediately enter the treacherous war, indicating a great deal of caution and tactical mentality. He also demonstrated this by replacing a lot of the Amber chains on Punk Hazard with steel ones and came up with a plan to quickly and stealthily escapes from the cage he was trapped in. He was able to make a plan to retrieve the substance known as SAD. He even managed to force Doflamingo, an extremely cunning and resourceful Samurai in his own right, into a no-win scenario. Sometime during the Great Purge, Law has become so powerful and infamous that even the most ruthless Marethari only dared to whisper his name. In addition to his "Room" power, Law has sufficient physical strength and tactical prowess to duel on equal terms against Enel and his staff. He has also displayed great endurance, as he had his heart directly crushed to the point where he lost consciousness, only to recover shortly afterwards. He has earned the nickname "Surgeon of Death" due to his surgical skills in addition to his formidable combat abilities. He appears to be considerably skilled as a doctor, as he was able to treat Lucci and Jinbe right after both of them barely escaped a murderous Orothim that left them on the brink of death. The mere fact that he was able to stabilise Jinbe's condition strongly hints that Law's medical expertise is not limited to true Gallifreyian anatomy alone (though "true" Gallifreyians and "aquatic" Gallifreyians share the same blood, so it is possible that they have similar anatomies). He later volunteered to find a cure for the children's condition at Punk Hazard, implying that he is also versed in pharmacology. The fact he was able to cure the children of Caesar's deadly NHC10 drug, though not completely, is a noteworthy feat. Law is the user of the "Room", which allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura. In this territory, he is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside (including himself), referred to as that he can "operate" on anything within the spherical "operating room". Easily among the most versatile abilities around, with his powers, Law is easily capable of causing mass havoc within the area he controls. He can also use it for teleportation purposes. He has also demonstrated being able to apply his ability for medical purposes, as seen when he cured the giant children from their addiction brought by Caesar's drugs. Law appears to have mastered his power to such a great extent, that he can even cut through someone who completely imbued their body in Haki. The weakness of the technique seems to be the concentration required to use it; Law must gesture with his hands to centralise the effects upon its victims, which can allow an opening for a fast enough opponent, such as Kizaru. His abilities also depletes his strength the more he uses them. The full extent of this ability remains unknown at this time. Law's offensive abilities lie in his swordsmanship, demonstrated by his expert use of a sword about as tall as he is, though he is seen being able to defend himself without it by using his abilities. In contrast to the ranged slashes of traditional swordsman, Law’s sword slashes don’t travel but simply provide the cutting effect while his spatial manipulation within his Room provides the range. He can dismember people without harming them and attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit. His proficiency is enough that he was able to clash against Enel's staff with little trouble, and combined with his Devil Fruit powers he has repeatedly shown being able to mutilate people faster than they can react. He also was able to quickly defeat Ariana, a powerful member of Hellcat Squadran, severing her in two, as well as taking down the whole Ferran Clan in one swift move. His greatest swordsmanship feat shown so far was upon defeating Enel, where the wake of his slash was capable of cutting apart Caesar's laboratory and the surrounding mountains, and even the planet they were batteling on. Weapon: Kikoku is a large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as Nodachi. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Law appears to be quite skilled with it, being able to slice up targets from a distance. Due to its size, Law usually carries this sword over his shoulder (in contrast to the other sword-wieldiners, who either carry theirs on their hips or over their backs). Category:Gallifreyians Category:Seven Samurai Category:Supernovae